


Achoo!

by doodlerooniee



Category: MTV Scream, Scream (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Imagine your OTP, Kissing, M/M, also thanks kelsey for the title lmfao, sneezes, this ship deserves more love ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlerooniee/pseuds/doodlerooniee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP sitting on the edge of their bed, and person A leaning in to kiss person B. Person A sneezes, scaring person B and resulting in B falling off of the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achoo!

**Author's Note:**

> alright so. i haven't written for this ship before, plus i haven't written fic in a while, so my writing fingers are rusty....BUT i tried!!! srry its so short but. hey. whatever
> 
> additional thanks to whoever submitted the prompt im using to otpprompts.tumblr.com

_Oh my god, he's gonna kiss me!_ were Noah's first thoughts as Gustavo leaned across the small expanse between the two, who were both sitting on 'Stavo's bed.

Noah turns his torso slightly to adjust the angle, then begins to lean in himself. With the thoughts of _I'm finally gonna kiss him! I'm gonna KISS him!_ going through his head, Noah doesn't notice the slight tingling feel in his nose and the watering of his closed eyes.

Just as the two are about to touch, Noah let's out a loud _achoo!_. He turns his head and covers it, but not before Gustavo nearly jumps out of his skin and falls clear off the bed.

After another sneeze passes, Noah sniffs then looks bewildered over the edge of the bed to where Gustavo is laying, leaning against his elbows, bewildered.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Noah asks, giggling a little. Gustavo's shock slowly creeps into a smile, and he sits up.

"Yeah, Noah. I'm fine." he replies. Suddenly, Noah's being pulled off the bed and straight on to the floor.

"Hey-!" Noah exclaims, but rather than hitting the expectedly hard floor, he lands right on top of Gustavo's legs.

Gustavo let's out a laugh at the look on Noah's face, and leans down to look at the other teen laying across his lap. Noah's eyes focus on Stavo's, and suddenly being pulled off the comfortable bed to a not-so-comfortable floor isn't as bad.

"How about we finish what we started?" Gustavo prompts, then continues with a light huff. "Minus the sneezing."

Noah laughs, then nods, leaning up. "I think I can handle that."

**Author's Note:**

> heyo hoped u liked it!! it was fun to write. anyways if you have any additional comments or constructive criticism, or if they're OOC, make a lil comment!! and as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated. thank u!!
> 
> find me on tumblr: storgefreyja.tumblr.com


End file.
